Doctor serenade
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: A one shot Set after death in heaven what should have happened when doctor left and lied to clara will he realize his true feelings for Clara?


This my own prompt I wanted to share before this was before I thought clara was leaving doctor who I didn't want her to leave but if she wanted to something special for them both so I wrote a song for them in the doctor's point of view. This is death in heaven

Doctor Serenade

Doctor left Clara, Clara left him he was pacing back and forth in TARDIS thinking about their final moments the lies he told her saying found Galifrey but he didn't he knew Clara had Danny back. He let go to be happy.

Saying out to the TARDIS

But why do that lied, letting people I love go

Then hit it him

Love, can it be,

A two thousand year old time lord in love...with a human, a woman who pushes my buttons who who makes smile and laugh she is prefect in way for me.

Then it was settled he had to do something after pushing some buttons and pulling leavers up and down. Lights shining all around.

Clara laying on her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't she doesn't have Danny now she doesn't have the doctor either. She is alone but at least she knows the doctor she is happy safe at home again. Clara decides to make a pot tea to make her relaxed while making tea she heard sounds coming from her patio door. She set tea aside and then she hears someone calling her name,

Clara? Can you hear me Clara.

She walks and opens the patio door looks down to find the doctor below amazed

Doctor? What are you doing here, do have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry for did I wake you or Danny."

She almost forgot she lied to the doctor that Danny came back but he didn't. He didn't come back and he is not come back but the doctor he is back why?

"Danny, he is not here, Why are you here, doctor."

"I'm here for two things, one thing is to tell you that I lied, I didn't find Galifrey."

"You lied to me, again."

"Yes I did, Clara, and I'm sorry but you need to know the reason why?"

Clara snaps, "what right do you have to keep lying to me, doctor, do you find humor in it."

"No, Clara I don't find humor in lying but my mind thinks it is important to lie for three reasons. One to ensure protection in myself and others. Two, to prevent harm. And three.."

The doctor pauses hoping that he says this right

Clara repeats "what is reason number three."

Doctor reply, It is the second reason why I am here the reason I lied is because love to protect my heart from getting broken for I love you, Clara Oswin Oswald. I lied so can I have the strength in letting you go and be happy.

Clara in tears wanted him to tell the truth she loved the doctor since he first lay eyes on him was impossible they are impossible she sighs

Doctor

Clara, please before you shut me down I wrote something for you and you hear just wait here.

Doctor rushes quickly back into the TARDIS grabs an acoustic guitar he returns to Clara he looks at closes his eyes stars playing the song he has written.

Ooo

Ooo

Verse 1

Across time and space

You were the only mystery

I wanted to solve

My emotions may not

Show it now

But I promise you my love

Chorus:

You are ghost in my hearts

You save more me than once

You taught me to listen close

And open my hearts

We fly off through the moon and Stars

That is why I hate things for us to end

Verse 2

I may have lied

I have made you cry

As have you done the same

You smiling when you should be sad

It drives me mad

But I would go

Hell and back

Chorus

You are ghost in my hearts

You save more than once

You taught me to listen close

And open my hearts

We fly off through the moon and Stars

That is why Don't hate us for us to end

Bridge

There are many ways

To say

How much I care

For no betrayal

So little or big

Could never leave your side

We hug to hide

What we're feeling

Inside

Repeat chorus

End

I don't want us to part

After the song, The doctor opens his eyes, Clara is gone she is not the Patio he scream her name no answer he sighed murmurs a goodbye and starts to walk away till

Doctor, wait, stop, I lied.

What, doctor replies Clara rushes into his arms telling him.

I'm sorry, I lied to you too, Danny he is gone, he didn't come back.

Doctor strokes her hair wiping it away from her eyes.

Oh clara, I'm sorry

No don't be doctor, I have you now and you have me. If you still want me.

Clara, you are all a doctor like me could ever want.

Doctor wastes no more time embraces Clara in a passionate kiss

The end


End file.
